


Minutes

by DownToTheSea



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Collection of short prompts (usually 3-5 sentences, sometimes longer) originally posted on Tumblr. Mostly Garcy, but other pairings/gen may pop up from time to time!





	1. Domestic Garcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "a casual domestic moment in the bunker"

“Hey, give that back,” Lucy laughed, lunging over to make a grab for the television remote Flynn had just plucked neatly out of her hand.   
  
“I will, but Lucy, I beg of you, no more Real Housewives,” he pretended to plead, grinning and wriggling out of her reach; not fast enough, since she caught him a moment later, but instead of going for the remote she reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him soundly.   
  
After she came up for air, she took advantage of his gobsmacked expression to lean over and snatch the remote before snuggling back down into his chest and switching over to an old movie (even if she knew he was secretly just as addicted to cheesy reality shows as she was.)   



	2. Garcy + Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy + distraction"

Looking over their shoulders, Wyatt and Rufus ran pell-mell along the corridor, taking a corner at top speed and then halting so fast Rufus could have sworn he heard Wyatt’s shoes squeak on the glossy tile.   
  
There in front of them, tucked against the wall and apparently oblivious to the outside world, were Lucy and Flynn, way,  _ way  _ more entwined in each other’s arms than Rufus  _ ever  _ wanted to see them.   
  
“Um, there was, a security guard, and, well,” Lucy said vaguely, cheeks almost as scarlet as Flynn’s tie after they jumped apart guiltily; but they were still stealing glances at each other and Rufus couldn’t help but remember they’d pulled this exact same straight-out-of-a-movie, “kiss so the guards don’t see us” stunt on the last three missions and… oh God, he needed brain bleach.


	3. Lucy/Jiya + Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Jiya and Lucy and ice cream"

“Oh my God, I am so sorry - ” Lucy’s apology stopped mid-sentence when she looked up and met the eyes of the woman she’d just spilled ice cream all over: the warm hazel eyes of the  _ totally gorgeous _ woman she’d just spilled ice cream all over, and wow Lucy was regretting every life decision she’d ever made to get her to this point in time.   
  
“Hey, no, it’s ok,” she assured her, with an equally warm smile that made Lucy melt just about as much as the pitiful remnants of her chocolate cone, “I wasn’t supposed to be wearing Star Trek shirts at work anyway.”   
  
Then, with a tilt of her head and a sparkle in her eyes, she asked, “Want to get another one with me?”


	4. Garcy + Someone to Watch Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy + 'Someone To Watch Over Me'" and sort of a tie-in/AU of my other fic For Sentimental Reasons.

Lucy didn’t know how much longer they were going to be stuck in the 1930s, but at times like this, standing in the main room of their cheap, tiny apartment, Flynn’s arms wrapped comfortably around her while their crappy record player scratched and jumped over the song playing low in the background, it didn’t seem all bad.   
  
He wasn’t much of a dancer and neither was she, but that didn’t seem to matter much when she laid her cheek on his chest, his hand on the small of her back, pressing her gently against him while they rocked.   
  
Flynn rested his chin on her hair, humming softly along with the song, before bending down and brushing the lightest kiss against the top of her head; Lucy smiled a little, and thought that it wasn’t bad at all.


	5. Lucy + Vintage Fashion (Garcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Lucy and a vintage dress (can be Garcy if you feel that way inclined)." Some Garcy and some Lucy & Amy.

_ “It looks just like the one Grace Kelly wore in Rear Window!” Amy had enthused, so excited to give it to Lucy she was unable to keep herself from bubbling over; Lucy had laughed and tried it on, shaking her head in a sort of embarrassed but pleased way when Amy declared her as fabulous as Grace, and then they’d promptly decided to have a Hitchcock marathon, Lucy fingering the material of the dress the whole time. _ __   
  
Lucy sighed, her heart aching, and wondered why it was still here in her closet after Amy had been erased from existence; perhaps someone else had given it to her, or Lucy had found it herself, but whatever memories it had for her alternate self, it had far more important ones for her now, and she took it down carefully and packed it away into the small bag on her bed, smoothing it over the battered journal with “LP” on the cover that by some miracle her mother hadn’t found.   
  
Now that she was dead, Denise had given her permission for Lucy to go back to her house and pick up a few things as long as she was very well guarded, but Lucy suspected that even if there wasn’t a heavily armed team surrounding the house, she would have been perfectly safe; Flynn leaned against the wall, looking rather awkward at being in Lucy’s old space (which he was also entirely too tall for) but shooting her occasional encouraging little looks and smiles that made her feel a lot less like sitting down and crying for twenty years, and she thought that maybe when they got back home, she’d like to tell him about that birthday party with Amy.


	6. Garcy + Sleeping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy, sleeping in"

The tiny bed-and-breakfast they had found in northern California in 1965 was nothing short of a miracle, in Lucy’s opinion: it was run by a sweet little old lady who told Lucy she reminded her of her daughter and made them heaping breakfasts, it had warm bright sunshine filtering in through the curtains every morning, and it had  _ real beds _ , with real mattresses and real blankets and real pillows.   
  
Not that Lucy was using the real pillows at the moment, preferring to nestle snugly on Flynn instead and bask in the fact that they didn’t have to get up and chase Rittenhouse agents today (having done enough of that yesterday to finish their mission, even though there were a couple of minor dings to the lifeboat that Rufus wanted to fix before they went home).   
  
She wasn’t sure if Flynn was awake or asleep and she was too cozy to check, so she just settled in and closed her eyes, listening to the thrumming of his heart, their combined breathing, and the birds chirping outside their window, until lazy contentment threatened to overflow; she turned her head to press a quick kiss to his shoulder, rewarded by his arm curling a little tighter around her (apparently he was awake after all) and a soft exhale, before they returned to their comfortable silence.


	7. Lucy + Fangirling (Garcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Lucy meeting another Hollywood legend and stanning her/him"

The premiere of  _ Roman Holiday _ was hardly Flynn’s first expectation for a Rittenhouse target, but here they were regardless, scanning the crowd for sleeper agents and trying to dodge security, because keeping his head down and hurrying past while Lucy told everyone he was Gregory Peck was definitely not going to work for very long.   
  
From his left, he heard Lucy utter a strangled sort of muted cry, clapping her hand over her mouth; Flynn was immediately on high alert, turning towards her and fully prepared to kick the nearest table over and throw them both behind it, or fling himself in front of her, or - oh, that was her History Nerd face, and he relaxed, unable to prevent a smile, because she was truly adorable in these moments.   
  
“That’s - that’s - that’s Audrey Hepburn!” she hissed at him, clutching his arm in what seemed to be an attempt to prevent herself from jumping up and down; “Did you know she aided the Dutch Resistance in World War Two?”   
  
Flynn actually had known that, but he would have willingly listened to Lucy spout historical facts for the rest of his life; he leaned closer and said, “Think she’d help us out?”   
  
Lucy let out the exhale of an awed fangirl and whispered, “Absolutely, oh my God, Audrey Hepburn is gonna help us fight Rittenhouse!”


	8. Lucy & Amy as Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "A Lucy-Amy moment from when they were kids"

“Lucy, look, I’m using the Force!” Amy shouted, her hand outstretched and her brow furrowed in valiant concentration as she attempted to move one of Lucy’s history books off her desk.

“No you’re not, or else the book would be moving,” Lucy said, and bent over her new journal again, carefully outlining her name at the front with glittery blue pen.

Amy sighed before plopping down next to her, saying, “It’s ok, I’ll just be a cool smuggler like Han, you can be the Jedi and we’ll fight the evil Empire together, ok?”

Lucy wrinkled her nose thoughtfully, because being a Jedi sounded like a lot of fighting but also pretty cool, before shrugging: “I guess that - “ something occurred to her “- wait, I want a spaceship too!”

Amy cackled, “Tough luck!”


	9. Parent/Teacher AU (Garcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy high school AU"

“Iris is an excellent student,” Lucy said, beaming; “Her report on Harriet Tubman was incredible!”   
  
Iris’s father - Garcia? - looked as if he might melt with pride, and Lucy tried very hard not to notice what a nice smile he had or how sweet he was with his daughter. She was sure her cheeks were turning red enough to match her dress.   
  
“You know,” he told her with a soft expression, “she wants to be a historian because of you.”   
  
(She only realized she had completely forgotten to get his number after he had already left, and she was in the middle of facepalming when he came dashing back in, having forgotten his cellphone, and, well, it almost seemed like fate.)


	10. Garcy Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy cuddling after Lucy has a run in with Emma and Flynn realises how silly it is to wait for The Perfect Moment to tell Lucy how he feels" (although it ended up being sort of the other way around, haha.)

Another day, another showdown with Emma, another ice pack pressed to Lucy’s aching head, bruises already forming.   
  
Honestly, she was just lucky to be alive; Emma was a trained assassin, and now Lucy had survived multiple encounters with her. Not too bad for a historian.   
  
She was curled up against Flynn on the couch, since there was no way she could sleep with her head pounding like this, and he didn’t appear to want to leave her side: he’d stuck to her like glue ever since he’d interrupted her fight with Emma (again; it was turning into a habit and Lucy shuddered to think of what would have happened if she hadn’t knocked Emma’s gun out of her hand as she was raising it at Flynn). Ostensibly, they were watching a movie, but mostly Lucy was just trying not to groan too loudly and she was pretty sure Flynn hadn’t taken his eyes off her once.   
  
“Want some more ice?” he asked.   
  
“No thanks,” she mumbled. She  _ did  _ kind of want to ask him to keep talking, though, since his voice was the only thing she’d heard in the last few hours that didn’t make her feel like someone was throwing knives at her head.   
  
“Hey, Flynn?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Thanks. For, you know, showing up when you did.”   
  
“Well, thank you for stopping Emma from shooting me.”   
  
Lucy tensed at that. The whole thing had happened in a blur: Flynn shouting something from behind her and Emma spinning around, panic rising in Lucy’s chest, that single split second she’d had to lunge out on pure instinct. If she had frozen for even an instant, Flynn would be…   
  
“Lucy?” He brought his hand up to cradle her head, stroking her hair lightly.   
  
He must have been worried; usually he only reached out to touch her first in some sort of dire circumstances. Maybe he thought she had serious injuries that nobody had noticed.   
  
“I’m fine,” she said, and Flynn relaxed. “Just got distracted for a minute.” Lucy cuddled closer, absurdly pleased that he didn’t drop his hand. She closed her eyes, leaning into the warmth. It was kind of nice to sit with him like this, when neither of them were on death’s door and the world wasn’t ending.   
  
She wouldn’t have minded doing it more often. And really, what was stopping her? (Well, so, so many things, but you know, seize the day.) Maybe next time she would freeze, or someone would erase them from history, or… God only knew how much time any of them had left, and maybe it was selfish, but Lucy wanted to enjoy it. And she wanted to spend as much of it as she could with him.   
  
“Flynn?” she said again, lifting her head.   
  
He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Lucy was really awful at this stuff. How did you say “I’d really like to kiss you right now”?   
  
She stared at him, willing him to read her just like he had done so many other times, but he didn’t seem to be taking the hint today. True, his eyes grew increasingly soft, and he licked his lips in that frustrating way which was even more frustrating now when she was trying  _ desperately  _ not to stare at them, but he remained annoyingly still.   
  
“I’d - I’d really like to kiss you.” Lucy really hoped that came out as a low whisper and not a squeak, but Flynn just smiled, and bent his head, and Lucy completely forgot about awkwardness in the tender press of his lips.


	11. Garcy + Dragons Exist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy+Dragons exist AU" (although I basically turned it into a Temeraire AU XD)

It said something about just how much weirdness they had become accustomed to, Lucy reflected, that an alternate history where dragons existed barely even fazed any of them; here they were, on a bitterly cold day in Russia embroiled in this world’s version of the Napoleonic Wars, having gotten promptly adopted by one of the aviators’ dragons, and it was just a Thing that was apparently happening now and they were going to roll with it (even if Rufus was running the battery on his phone down snapping pictures to bring back to Jiya.)   
  
“Are you cold, Lucy?” inquired her new draconic friend solicitously as Lucy shivered, before leveling one huge eye at Flynn in an accusing way and adding, “Perhaps you would like to sit next to me and warm yourself, since  _ he  _ does not appear to be helping much.”   
  
Flynn spluttered (kind of adorably, Lucy thought but did not say), because he had both arms wrapped around Lucy and was quite obviously doing as much as he could to keep her warm, but he didn’t argue when their dragon folded a wing over the both of them, and Lucy caught a glimpse of gratitude on his face when she glanced up before burrowing back into his side, basking as the chill in her bones finally started to seep out between the combined warmth of Flynn in her arms and a fire-breathing dragon at her back.


	12. Authors AU (Garcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy + Authors AU"

“Garcia Flynn?” Lucy echoed with a sense of foreboding; she had expected Rufus or Jiya or Wyatt or even Denise to be joining her on this multiple-author reading and signing event, not  _ Flynn _ , whom she had been locked in an epic struggle with ever since their debut historical novels had gone head-to-head on the best seller list, and when he had made an utter mess of things literally every time they interacted since (there was, of course, the smallest bit of blame on her side too, since most of those interactions ended up involving her giving him a sizable piece of her mind, but still.)   
  
She looked over at his table, which he was already sitting at despite people milling around him still setting up the display, and felt her ire rise even further; he had the  _ gall  _ to be reading  _ her  _ new book, her beloved biography of Hedy Lamarr, which she felt like marching right over there and snatching away from him and his ever-present smirk.   
  
He glanced up, apparently sensing her eyes burning a hole through him, and continued smirking in that frustrating way before tilting his head at the stacks of books in front of him, like he was inviting her to read his work in exchange; and sure, maybe Lucy would love to explore the lives of the accused witches of Salem, but there was no way she would ever let  _ him  _ know that, and she turned away quickly back to her table, hoping she would be able to refrain from killing him before this was over.


	13. Parent/Teacher AU Part II (Garcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of CH 9.

Flynn stood by a little distance off, watching proudly as Iris showed her homemade volcano off with the true Flynn glee at blowing things up, casting a glance at her science teacher (Carlin?) to make sure his little girl’s brilliance was being properly noted and appreciated.   
  
At that moment, Lucy Preston whirled by with a harried expression and tripped over a backpack someone had left lying on the floor; she went flying and would have sprawled right into Iris’s volcano if Flynn hadn’t darted in and grabbed her arms, setting her back on her feet with no harm done to either teacher or volcano.   
  
“Mr. Flynn, um, thank you,” Lucy stammered, and Flynn couldn’t help but notice that her cheeks had turned red; at least, that was all he noticed before his mind went completely blank and unable to focus on anything but her warm brown eyes and the fact that he was still holding her, and when he finally came to his senses and let her go, both of them stepping back and mumbling incoherently, he spotted Iris grinning broadly at him, and mentally prepared himself for some awkward questions later.   



	14. Star Trek AU (Garcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Garcy Star Trek AU"

“Fascinating,” Lucy said, leaning closer to one of the dilapidated walls and running her tricorder over it, “there are engravings here that seem to have been worn away with time, I wonder if I could use these readings to piece them back together again?”   
  
Flynn glanced around uneasily; under normal circumstances he would have been enjoying himself almost as much as Lucy, between exploring the ancient alien city and watching her (adorably) nerd out, but he couldn’t shake a prickly sense like there were eyes staring at them from the ruined towers, and he hoped fervently that Rufus would have the teleporter up and running soon - in the meantime he stepped a little closer to Lucy and laid a hand on his phaser, thumbing it up to the highest setting, just in case.   
  
“Thought you were supposed to keep that on stun,” she said pointedly, not looking up from the ruins, to which Flynn replied, “If Captain Christopher has a problem with this, then she’s  _ really  _ going to have a problem with the explosives I picked up from the Orion Syndicate last week,” and was rewarded by a snort from Lucy.   



End file.
